


I Really Need To Have You Here Right Now

by elfkid4



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, its not rlly angsty tho just a bit at the beginning, rin is still in australia, still on hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkid4/pseuds/elfkid4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin ignored his thoughts for once, those thoughts which told him he wasn’t good enough to call his friend, the thoughts which told him he was useless. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and flipped it open and started writing a text to the other swimmer.<br/>"I really just need to have you here right now"<br/>--<br/>Aka Rin is sad and Sousuke is a good friend :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Need To Have You Here Right Now

Rin was lying in bed wishing he could fall asleep. It had been years since he moved to Australia, years since he struggled with jet lag, but something about the sun here kept him awake longer than he wanted. The people he lived with were nice, the friends he had made at school were kind enough, but at the end of the day when he was stuck in his room rolling around for hours he didn’t want any of them, he wanted Sousuke.

But that was unreasonable, that was selfish. At times like these, it wasn’t his place to call Yamazaki, but he still couldn’t help but wonder if people still remembered him over in Japan or if they had just moved on from him. Haruka had stopped sending him letters a few months into his moving to Australia and the calls from everyone had stopped only a year after arriving. Only his parents and Kou ever contacted him now, and it was really only through email. He rarely replied, which was his own fault of course, but their messages to him were only because they had to because they were his family – right?

Then there was Sousuke.

Despite repeatedly telling his friend that it was okay to not call, Sousuke continued to send little voicemail messages to Rin. He’d send updates about school on a weekly basis, and, even though Rin never replied to any of his contact, Yamazaki never stopped messaging him. Rin wondered then, if it was okay to call back after all these years he’d ignored Sousuke, or if maybe it was too late. Maybe once Sousuke realized that Rin had ignored him he wouldn’t want to talk to him.

Rin ignored his thoughts for once, those thoughts which told him he wasn’t good enough to call his friend, the thoughts which told him he was useless. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and flipped it open and started writing a text to the other swimmer. His fingers stopped moving as he drew to a blank. All he had typed in was Sousuke’s number and now he had no idea where to go from there. _Sorry_? _What’s up_? The silence grew as Rin stared at the blank message.

_I really need to have you here right now._

He forced himself to press send before thinking it through because if he had he surely would have never gotten any message out. As the minutes ticked by Rin did quick math in his head. It was possible Sousuke was already asleep; he always had been of the whole “early to bed, early to rise” mentality. Rin was prepared to wait for an hour maybe, but just two minutes in he was already getting fidgety. He opened up the phone to check if he had gotten _any_ messages when he saw that he had, incredibly, forgotten to turn on his data to send international messages. He quickly turned it on, seeing the little send box popping up a second later, and only a few more seconds after that the phone started buzzing in his hand.

**_Incoming Call: Sousuke Yamazaki_ **

Rin accepted the call and shakily put the phone against his ear. “H-hi,” he started in his mother tongue – a language that now felt foreign after years of speaking English.

“Rin, what’s going on?” Sousuke immediately said with that worried dad tone he always had when Rin was upset. The red-head felt the corners of his mouth rising into a smile, but then it hit him; he hadn’t talked to his best friend for years and then out of the blue he messages him something so vague as “ _I really need to have you here right now.”_ ?!

Guilt gnawed at Rin more than it ever had before. He liked Yamazaki and that alone pushed him away because what if he slipped up now, sitting on the phone when he was weak, when he was venerable, and what if that slip up led Sousuke to hate him?

“Rin?” Sousuke sounded infinitely more worried now which increased Rin’s apprehension.

“Uh, yeah, sorry; I’m fine. There’s nothing –“ his breath caught in his throat and he struggled to calm down, “there’s nothing wrong.”

Sousuke, sounding doubtful, replied “Your message didn’t seem like that. You can talk to me, what’s up?”

Rin wasn’t sure if he should really tell the truth, but he knew he couldn’t lie either, so he tried to stay as honest as possible without revealing everything. “I, uh, just… I’m sorry for not contacting you, until now. I should have done so sooner.” Sousuke remained silent, knowing that Rin would break and give in sooner or later. Instead of elongating the already painful confession, he sighed and caved. “I guess it’s just, uh, like what I said in the message. I’m just… kinda lonely I guess and uh… you were the first person I thought to talk to….”

Saying it felt nice, but something was still missing, something like _I want to be right next to you,_ or _I really like you Yamazaki_ , but those things could wait until Rin was back in Japan, could wait until he could tell Sousuke face-to-face.

A static silence filled the call until Sousuke let go of a held in breath. “God, Rin, I miss you.”

Silence again. Rin wasn’t really sure how to reply to that, and he kind of felt like he shouldn’t.

“I thought that you hated me, you know, but then you message me and… and now hearing what you said, I got really happy.”

Rin mumbled into the receiver, “I miss you too….”

“Hey, Sousuke?” he said quietly once again.

“Yeah?”

“Promise me something.”

“Mmmhm?” Rin could hear Sousuke falling asleep, _So it must be that I woke him up._

“Promise me you’ll come pick me up at the airport when I get back, okay? I have something I need to tell you.”

“Of course, Rin.”

“Good… now you should get to bed.” Rin wasn’t going to admit it, but he was getting a little tired himself just from talking to Sousuke.

“Alright…. Goodnight, Rin.”

“Goodnight, Sousuke.”

Sousuke mumbled something else into the receiver right as Rin hung up the phone to which Rin replied quietly, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 2 the anon on tumblr for sending me the prompt!! U can view it here: http://smollelf.tumblr.com/post/129032648597/i-really-just-need-to-have-you-here-right-now  
> Original note on the tumblr:   
> "LOL THIS IS ?? i wrote it rlly quickly kinda so sorry about any errors in spelling/grammar but i also? yeah lol this is longer than i was expecting have fun Anon haha"


End file.
